Second Heartbeat
by Undeath
Summary: They had done the impossible; Defeated a God, saved the lands from darkness and despair. Only one little detail was left out, one little detail that made The Prince to undo everything they did.
1. Chapter 1

**Second Heartbeat  
Chapter 1**

_I own nothing, Ubisoft owns this game and all of the PoP series, sadly._  
_I would also like to note that this is my first fan fiction, so a little criticism and notion of what's wrong would be good :)_

* * *

The blast that Elika's magic made to yet again seal Ahriman was enormous. It threw down The Prince to the ground with great force. Groaning he stood up. He saw Elika as she was standing up too.  
'We did it! Elika we did it!' said the Prince. Joy was present in his voice.  
He then saw that something was wrong, the expression on his face was one of confusion.  
Ahriman was whispering. It made him even more confused...  
'Choose life.'  
'Elika?'  
'Choose death.'  
Worry filled him, she was going to sacrifice herself, the final step to seal Ahriman in his prison, The Prince cursed Ormazd in his mind… Those damned gods.  
Elika began to glow in a blue magic-like glow, the sadness in her face already said the things she was going to say.  
'I'm sorry.' those were her last words.  
The Prince suddenly felt time slow down around him, for the first time in his life, he was in a situation that he could not control. He felt helpless.  
'The choice is not yours.'  
Streams of blue magic were flying everywhere, she did it.  
The Prince ran towards Elika, maybe he could still save her?  
'No!'  
But he was too late, there was nothing he could change now, his sadness was mixed with anger, he made his final steps towards her as she fell down, the layer of coldness and darkness was changing with one of full of life. Peace and light was yet again returned to the lands.  
The Prince looked at Elika, she was dead. He felt saddened by her sacrifice, he wasn't sure what to do, The prince often experienced death in his life, but this, it was different. He was not sure why.  
He picked her up gently, not entirely understanding what he would do now. His mind was already ravaged by all that happened a few minutes ago. The Prince carried Elika with care, out of the temple. He put her down on the altar, gently, as if she was still alive. He then looked at her, the Prince was confused. What now?  
Ahriman was taking advantage. In the same way the God of Darkness did before.  
He sent the Prince a vision, one he already saw... But this time, different.  
Elika was running, it was all blurry but he could see her jumping and loosing grip on some structure, then falling down into abyss.  
'With the fading of the light…'  
Elika's father put her down on the same altar that the Prince had put her.  
'All you must do is ask.'  
'The asking is yours.' The king was walking away.  
'You know what it is that I ask.'  
'If you would have your wish…'  
'Then give me MINE!'  
He saw Elika awakened from death itself; now the Prince understood it all, she died before, and her father brought her back, but with what cost… He now felt sorry for the Mourning King, he made the ultimate sacrifice for Elika, he was even corrupted because of his choice, forced to fight his own daughter, but in the end it all resulted in her death, again.  
The Prince took a deep breath as he regained clear thinking again, he looked at Elika…  
He had a very strange feeling about her, one he had never experienced, of course he had met other girls, but what he felt for Elika was different, he was not sure what it was.  
The Prince stroked her hair noticing how she was still beautiful, even when she was dead. Knowing what he was going to do, The Prince took a distant look at the trees that were supporting the prison, oh he was sure what to do now.  
He ran down the stairs, into the sands, the air was once again hot, the sun was not blinded by Ahriman's darkness. As the Prince ran near one of the trees, he heard Ahriman whispering.  
'What candle will shine in the darkness now that she has gone?'  
The Prince scaled the structure that the tree was on, and with one fast clash, he cut it down, shadows immediately surrounded the place.  
He ran towards the next tree, his objective clear.  
'What injury have I done to you that you have not done to me?'  
He was climbing another structure. As he got on, he chopped down the second tree.  
'Abandon this place. When I will be free she will already have been forgotten.'  
The Prince understood the whispers, but he ignored them focusing on his own task ahead, running yet to another tree shrine and slashing it down. The Prince knew the fact that Ahriman was getting exactly what he wanted, but this „deal" was mutual, so he jumped down the shrine, running near the fourth one.  
'Fear not the night, for it is the dawn that brings the pain, and the night that brings the dreams...'  
The Prince cut down the final tree. He then ran towards the temple, one last tree left, the tree that was Ahriman's key to freedom.  
'She burns so brightly, a shining star for Ormazd...'  
He got into the temple, he knew what was about to happen, The Prince had no regrets.  
'You seek justice? Then banish Ormazd... free me.'  
The Prince was walking near the door of the chamber where the final tree was, slowly the door opened.  
'Choose life, choose death.'  
'Mine has been the imprisonment, mine has been the pain.'  
The Prince entered, he saw the tree shinning in magic.  
'I can be your beginning or your end... the choice... is not yours...'  
He cut down the final tree, breaking the seal, yet again. For the same reason that it was broken before... For Elika... He picked up the Light seed and went near the altar.  
His hand lowered, putting the light seed on Elika's chest, it glowed with magic, and so it happened.  
Elika got up with haste. Her expression looked emotionless, but her voice was almost breaking with the sadness and bitterness.  
'Why? '  
She then looked at him, emotion was now present at her face, Elika felt extremely weak at what just happened, the Prince picked her up, and there was it again; the darkness, filling the skies once more, he carried her out of the Temple, through the desert, a cloud of darkness was booming from the temple, it was Ahriman.  
The prince looked at Elika, but she turned away from his gaze, feeling disgusted by his actions.  
Then It all turned black, as Ahriman raced above them.  
'What is one grain of sand in the desert? '  
'What is one grain of sand, in the storm?'

* * *

_Here you go, I'm sure this is crappy as hell as it is my first fanfiction ever, I'm not sure why I chose Prince of Persia though, I originally wanted to write about Dragon Age. Hehe._  
_Please point out my the mistakes and errors I made, also tell me if I'm doing anything wrong. Again, English is not my native language, and I suck at it._  
_As for if I will continue this, I will write as much as I can in my free time, if this goes out well of course. As far as I can tell PoP08 is not really popular at all, and no sequel is being made so it kinda feels like the game is dead..._  
_Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_HAIDERE, So basically an update, I was planning to go along the epilogue EXACTLY, BUT since I'm a pc player I have not played it and so because of that you should thank Ubisoft, sooo I have seen the epilogue through YouTube, so I remember how it goes and I'm going to follow that sort of stuff, and we shall see how it turns out. OK I talk way too much so here you go._

_Oh yeah I also don't own this game, well I do but I mean I don't own any characters and that they are owned by UBISOFT ._

* * *

The Prince was carrying Elika through a huge sandstorm, it hit them sooner than he expected, but luckily his eyes picked up some cliffs far away, he headed there or at least was trying to, The Prince struggled. Elika was getting heavier with each step, his muscles were aching, but he would not give up, not now, not ever.  
They reached the cliffs, they appeared to spread out further but he could see something like a cave or entrance to somewhere in at the end of the passage. He walked further and saw what appeared to be a door of some sort, he went nearer, the storm was hitting even harder, the Prince gritted his teeth and was approaching the doorway.  
'Come on, come on.'

Luckily the door was a little bit open, just enough for him to slide. The Prince entered and looked around his surroundings. He put down Elika carefully and pushed the door, it was heavy, but he managed close it.  
'There, told you I'd get us out of that.' He said, he wasn't entirely sure if he told that to himself or to Elika.

The door thumped hard, that almost gave the Prince a heart attack.  
'Five minutes to get our breath would've killed you?'  
Elika got up, though still feeling weak. The Prince saw that, he felt a bit relieved, now he would not need to carry her.  
'I think we're going to need to keep moving.' He said, suggesting what to do next.

He came near her; The Prince was confused that she didn't say anything. Elika looked angry, very angry…  
'Elika?'  
With a quick swing she slapped him, pain struck his cheek, he was expecting something like this, but the slap totaled all of his expectations.

'Okay… So you're angry.' The Prince understood that she was still torn from the past events; he however was trying to fix this. Having a feeling that she would try to run away from him.  
'Do you really think this is the right time?' The Prince said, he wanted her to at least say something.  
But she was silent, he didn't like it when she was silent.  
'What was I supposed to do, leave you there dead?'

The door was shifting, or making strange noises, he couldn't decide, but he still looked at it, seeing nothing of threat The Prince continued to try to fix the situation. He remembered the whispers that Ahriman said to him, and he was going to use them as an excuse to why he rescued Elika.  
'He wanted you dead! With you dead he would have escaped with no-one to stop him.'  
Part of the Prince knew that this was the reason he revived her. The other part wasn't entirely sure why he did that. Maybe he would soon find out? The Prince wasn't really communicative, or maybe the ones he met weren't but at this point he really wished to just talk with Elika and sort things out. The door randomly thumped even heavier this time.

He looked at it again, dust was blowing off it.  
'Now we stand a chance.' The Prince sounded honest.  
His expectations were correct, she started running. While he was trying to convince her not to.

'Elika! We need to stick together, Elika!

For some cursed reason, a metal gate that he didn't see rocked down and closed his way to her. And then she started running away.  
Focusing what's on hand the prince was preparing to chase after her.  
'I had to pick a princess…'  
He started running, jumping from ledge to ledge, he tried his best to stay fast and efficient.  
'Elika!' He shouted looking around for her.  
The Prince continued to scale buildings and structures, adrenaline picking up in his veins.  
It was a bit harder to do that without Elika. Those long jumps of magic really helped oh and if he slipped away she would save him always. The Prince was a tomb raider so the art of free running wasn't so hard for him anyway.

'Where are you going?'

The Prince continued to climb and run, until he reached a cliff that appeared to lead to a drop, he started sliding it down. He saw Elika and some Corrupted that He didn't recognize at first but soon his eyes told him the creature was her father, the corrupted version, of course.  
'Where are you running to? Ahriman's power is everywhere.' The corrupted finished his sentence just before the Prince jumped down the slide, the impact of the drop made him do a roll.  
'Then why are you here, and not him?' The Prince retorted.

'His _POWER_ is in _ALL_. That is why you set him free.'  
'I didn't set him free?' The Prince said, though he didn't understand why, it was obvious that he did it well that and he revived Elika from the dead. A fair deal, one could say.  
The Mourning King looked at Elika and blew a projectile of Corruption, Elika made a quick yell of pain as she fell down to the ground.  
'You shouldn't have done that.' The Prince said, anger was starting to fill him, and he knew he was going to enjoy this fight.

With the adrenaline that was left in the Prince after that climbing, running and jumping session, he made an extremely quick charge at the monster and bashed him, as the corruption recoiled; the Prince started swinging his blade at him.

'You cannot harm me!' The Mourning King yelled as he barged the Prince violently, recoiling he rolled and hit the monster's feet, it yelled in anger and went into a corruption fury, turning black and using corrupted mass as it's defensive shell, the Prince ignored it and tried to attack, but soon got deflected and almost sliced & diced in the chest, he retreated back, thinking what to do now.

'Your time is past! This struggle is meaningless!' The mourning king growled and charged the Prince, collecting strength he deflected the force of the blade onto his, and punched the corrupted monstrosity in the face, turning around while it was recovering, the prince grabbed him with his gauntlet, threw him in the air and with huge strength pounded it's chest with his blade, the Corrupted fell down and growled in pain. The Prince got a chance to get near Elika and as the corrupted King recovered, she was already near beside the Prince. Now it was an even fight.  
As the mourning king got nearer and nearer they were backing off not noticing a drop into some sort of chamber below, Corruption bolts were flying at them, when the King saw the Prince get blinded by one of the black mass projectiles, it used this moment as an advantage to attack the Prince. Elika was trying to warn him and even blast the monster with magic, but she was too weak, when the Prince recovered from the blindness, The monster attacked openly, with a great, violent bash the Prince flew back, feeling a wound on his chest, he ignored it as best as he could and caught his breath, taking all the strength he could and charged, Elika near him, the Corrupted was stronger, but the Prince was smarter, making a false move with his sword at the mourning King, the prince quickly dodged the full strength attack of the monster, making it open for finishing off. The Prince smashed him with his gauntlet, jumped over, swung his sword at his chest, moved aside and was going to let Elika attack, but The King felt weak enough to escape, and blasted corruption with so much force, that it threw down Elika and The Prince down into the chamber bellow.  
Elika still being a bit weak, didn't recover in time, falling on her arm, making a great bruise, The Prince was quick enough to straighten the fall into a land and roll over to avoid injury, after that he immediately looked over to Elika.  
'Are you alright?' He asked, this was the usual question after a fight or whatever seemed threatening to them.  
She breathed deeply and stood up.  
'We need to find a way out; if we get sealed in here we might as well be dead.  
Elika still looked saddened by the events that happened not so long ago, and just nodded, being as stubborn as she is, she wasn't going to talk for some time.  
'Great. Good. Me too. Glad you could join me.' The Prince mocked.  
He glanced at Elika and felt sorry for her, she looked so sad, and yet angry at him, all he hoped now that she could forgive him for what he did, though the Prince didn't admit, he knew he should apologize to her for it wasn't her choice to be revived, but he did not, he was stubborn too.  
Both being silent they ran towards their next catacomb, or so it was going to be, The Prince thought.

* * *

_Sorry that this was so short, I promise Elika is going to talk in the next chapter! Also please review what you think, either criticism or anything else, any review is good : )_  
_See you 'till the next chapter. Oh also try to guess where did I get the name of this fanfiction, hint it's something about music. Bai bai_


End file.
